Talk:Nekros (Warframe)/@comment-117.20.137.29-20140112133152/@comment-132.3.53.78-20140401182711
I dunno... I play Nekros almost exclusively and the people I see in game raging about how much he sucks are generally trying to play him like a Rhino or High Dmg Frame (Running headstrong into shit, or not trying to avoid getting hit... or even better, not trying to use his abilities as intended). If you're playing him like you're supposed to then you're golden... but like Loki, he's extremely useless and unforgiving if you try and treat him like your avg Frame. He's a tactical Frame, meaning that you have to put some thought into what you're actually doing rather than clocking out mentally and mashing one or two buttons. You have to be aware of what's going on, and you need to know what's going to go down before it goes down. 60% of the battle using a Nekros is knowing what's coming before it comes so that you use that 'selective' trait properly. However, Warframe is an mmo... and like all mmo's, if it isn't grossly overpowered and broken, people just lable it as useless. Nekros requires that you use your brain, have patience and be 'selective'. If you don't have those three things down, then you're going to have a less than satisfying experience with him. I'll admit that when I first obtained Nekros, I was the biggest noob ever with him because my previous Frame was a Rhino. So what do I do? Everything you shouldn't do with a Nekros and I hated him initially for it. You have to be humble when tyring Frames with different playstyles because if it seems like it blows ass... it's prolly you, not the Frame. Nekros relies heavily on his teams being good at what they do(Oh shit, a Frame that requires good teamwork!), because you shouldn't be wasting time on trash mobs. You shouldn't have to waste energy on Soul Punch, and you shouldn't have to waste your Terror to revive someone rather than increasing dmg down to select targets. If I'm with a good team I usually take Soul Punch off entirely for Rush, because with my play style I need speed to get where I need to be when I need to be there to use my abilities effectively, like running into a group of heavies for a terror to increase dmg done to them and and getting the eff out of the cluster without dying. Nekros is like playing a rogue or thief in most games... you're either good, or you suck. You might not like him, and he might seem useless to you personally because you don't understand that there is more to the game than one shotting the screen. You may be biased towards other Frames, and everyone is to an extent. BUT! That does not change the fact that Nekros is a great Frame... you just have to play as intended. Every Frame has their pros and cons, but that is the point of teamwork in a teamwork oriented game. Help cover your team's ass if their Frame is weak in certain areas. Nekros opens the door for a lot of great ways to go about a situation, but different isn't always bad... it's just not what you happen to be used to doing and because it's different, you probably aren't going to be pissing excellence when it comes to doing it... therefore it's useless. Yes, you can solo pretty decent with Nekros if you play him right, yes he can be the designated loot whore and yes he can be centered around one ability if you wish... but he wasn't meant for that. He was meant for teamwork and versatility and needs thus to be all he can be.